1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid filter assemblies in general, and, more particularly, to a fluid filter assembly including a replaceable, fluid filter element that actuates a flow control valve in a standpipe of a filter housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fuel filters are known in the prior art. A popular type of fuel filter construction is one that has a housing which encloses a replaceable filter element. Fuel used to power a self-propelled vehicle, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, is cleansed of impurities as it passes through filter media of the filter element. The filter media captures many of the impurities that are removed from the fuel. Other impurities collect on the surface of the media and fall downward into a bottom area of the filter housing from which they may be periodically removed through a drain valve.
Periodically the filter element must be replaced. Such periodic replacement ensures that the filter element will not become so loaded with impurities that fuel flow is restricted. Replacing the element also ensures that impurities are removed from fuel before it is delivered to other fuel system components such as fuel injection pumps and fuel injectors, where such contaminants may cause severe damage.
Changing filter elements may pose problems however. One common problem is that disturbance of the spent element during replacement may cause collected impurities to fall off the element. In some designs, these impurities may travel into the outlet of the filter housing. As a result these contaminants may reach the components downstream in the fuel system. Another problem with certain prior art fuel filter constructions is that changing the element may require a mechanic to have skin contact-with the fuel. It is desirable to minimize such contact when changing a filter element.
While known liquid filters have proven to be acceptable for various vehicular applications, such devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance and cost. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved fluid filter assembly that advance the art.